


A Legendary Superbowl

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: A superbowl fic because why not, Ava's from Pittsburgh fight me, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: The Legends (And Ava) are having a super bowl pary and anxiously watching as the events of Super Bowl 2018 unfold.In other words, I use my (limited) knowledge of sports to write a super bowl party fic because I thought it would be sute.





	A Legendary Superbowl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my 5th work of femslash Feb! I wrote it after being inspired by my own Super Bowl party. 
> 
> Football isn't your thing? No problem! I have tons of other fics for you to check out. You can find me on twitter @ellalancelot and tumblr @sanvers-deserved-better
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Hearing what you guys have to say always makes me smile :)
> 
> Enjoy!

"How am I this stressed about this? I'm literally a secret agent!" Shouted Ava as she started to Pace.

The Legends and Ava were all together on the Waverider to watch the Super Bowl and with seven minutes to go, tensions were high.

"Who are we rooting for again?" Asked Amaya who was sitting with Zari on her lap, eating an excessive amount of chips and salsa.

"Well," said Sara "As usual, the Star City Sparrows went 0-16 and didn't make the playoffs, so now we're rooting for the Eagles because the Patriots win too much and Tom Brady is annoying."

Zari nodded, satisfied with the captain's answer "Cool."

"Ahem, not everybody is rooting against New England." called Nate from the other room.

He had been banished from the main room upon outing himself as a Patriots fan 'because he's from Maine'.

"Bandwagon!" Screamed Sara

She was pacing as well.

"Okay, but if we're talking based on past games, the Patriots are still probably going to win." Said Ray.

Ava stopped pacing for a moment to shoot him a look "That's how losers talk."

"I'm just saying, last year the Falcons were up 28-9 at halftime and the Patriots came back and crushed them."

"Quiet, the game's back on!" Said Sara.  
__________________________________

By the time there were five minutes left, everyone was up on their feet, including Zari and Amaya who had abandoned their post at the snack table, though Zari was carrying a plate of Nachos.

Nobody even took relaxing into consideration until another commercial break hit.

Ray decided to spark some light conversation in an attempt to ease the room's tension. "So, what did everybody think about the halftime show?"

"It was a disgrace to the legacy of Janet Jackson!" Screamed Nate from the other room.

"You know, that's the most agreeable thing he's said all night" Quipped Amaya

"Eh. Halftime would have been better with Britney Spears." Said Ava

"Or NSYNC." Added Sara.

"The game's back on!" Shouted Zari and immediately, everyone's eyes glued themselves back onto the screen.

Of everyone in the room, Ava seemed the most into the game.

"Aren't you from Pittsburgh?" Asked Zari "Why are you rooting for the Eagles?"

"Well, one, I don't like the Patriots and, two, the Eagles are from Pennsylvania, so I'd be rooting for them anyway unless they were playing the Steelers." Replied Ava, eyes still glued to the screen.

Zari nodded "So like, if the Flyers made it to the hockey Super Bowl instead of the Penguins-"

Ava cut her off "No no no. Hockey is a completely different story. The day I root for the Flyers is the day the Capitals win a Stanley Cup."

"Wait, did you just say hockey Super Bowl?" Asked Sara

Before Zari could respond, Brady fumbled an an interception was caught.

Everyone's jaw dropped and Zari nearly dropped the plate of nachos she saw carrying

The only sound was Nate's muffled "Damn it."

Ray was the first to say anything "Yeah, forget what I said before, they might actually win this."

The nervous pacing and stressing turned into happy stressful pacing, if that's even a thing.

"It's not over yet." Said Sara "They could still get a touchdown... but they'd need 8 points."

Everyone was on their feet by now. Adrenaline was high and everyone was hopped up on nerves.

Nate had come in from the other room, surrendering and grabbing some pizza from the open boxes that were abandoned sometime after the second quarter.

Nine seconds left on the clock, and counting.

The patriots had the ball and they could make a touchdown if things lined up.

But, something amazing happened and they didn't.

The thrower was knocked off balance just enough to stop the ball from being caught in the end zone.

The clock hit zero and just like that, it was over.

The Legends were up on their feet cheering and fist pumping and making fun of sad Tom Brady.

Everyone was sleep deprived and happy and when those two feelings are combined with adrenaline, crazy things can happen.

Things like Nate whipping his shirt off and spinning it around over his head.

Things like Zari leaping onto the shoulders of Amaya to be carried around the Waverider.

Things like Ava grabbing Sara and kissing her like there was no tomorrow. 

Once things had calmed down and the team was feeling the exhaustion of the night's events begin to kick in, everyone settled back onto the couch.

This time, rather than being on the edge of their seats, Sara was snuggling into Ava as Zari and Amaya sat with their limbs intertwined and Nate sat cross-legged on the floor,   
annoyed that New England had lost, but happy that his friends were having a good time.

"Should we go down to Philadelphia and celebrate?" Asked Ray "They're probably psyched."

Ava snorted "You do not want to go anywhere near there. People in Philly go crazy when they win sporting events. Not that it's a bad thing. I heard they had to put vegetable oil on   
the lamp posts this year to stop locals from climbing them."

"They'll find a way." said Sara.

Ava smiled and kissed the shorter woman again, but softer this time "I'm sure they will."

"This has been a great Super Bowl party." Said Ray.

"Agreed." The team said in unison.

Slowly after that was said, the team all began to slowly drift into sleep whether in the arms of a loved one or on the comfort of the couch cushions.

It really was a great Super Bowl party.


End file.
